Keeping a secret
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Maybe Michael can keep a secret. Quinn and Logan definitely would be surprised if they knew he found out about them and still didn't tell anyone about their relationship. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I got this idea while watching 'Walk-A-Thon'. When Quinn and Logan ask Michael if he knows about them and then reveal that they are dating, Michael first laughs but then pauses for a moment before saying he knows that they plan him a surprise birthday party. This moment of hesitation inspired me to write this story. It's a little short, but I hope you still enjoy it :)

* * *

Michael knew that he was never good in keeping secrets, there were enough moments that proved that. Last year around Christmas their English class played Secret Santa. The one he got assigned to found out after two days, due to Michael telling him. Then there was the time he wanted to surprise Lisa, needless to say that he couldn't hold back to tell her about it before they had even arrived at his surprise. So to sum it up he couldn't keep a secret to himself, no matter if it was his own or if someone told him one. That was common knowledge.

There was just one thing most people didn't know and that was that he had kept a secret for more than three years and when it was revealed it wasn't him who did that. The secret was that Chase was in love with Zoey. Michael never talked to anyone about it and Chase had told him his secret very early. If there was something that Michael was, it was loyal to his friends and that was the reason he had kept Chase's secret. Never did Michael think he had to do something like this again, that was until Logan and Quinn stood in front of him.

At night Michael lay in his bed. He was still sad that Spark- well Windchester was gone, to tell the truth he had always wanted a horse. Trying to forget his sad thoughts he focused on something else. He could swear he had seen a girl, who looked quite like Quinn, with Logan on a bench kissing, but that couldn't be. These two were only friends and that even barely, so he surely was wrong. However his rich roommate was unusual quiet when he came back. Logan didn't even ask who Winchester was when he and James talked about it, not that Logan was always interested in his friends problems, but he would have been annoyed at them at one point during that conversation. Today however he had only sat there and said nothing, seeming deep in thoughts. Nah. Michael shook his head, he was probably reading too much into it.

The next morning Michael's pain about losing Windchester lessened, manly because he found his clackers again. He loved those things even when they hurt at times. In the end he should have known that one of his roommates would hide them, they hated his clackers. While searching for them he found Logan and Quinn behind a few bushes. It was not only strange because it almost seemed like they were hiding, but they sat suspiciously close to each other. It all confused Michael, normally they always fought and couldn't stand to be alone with the other. For now he focused back on finding his clackers, but something was definitely going on.

When lunch time came around he sat with James at a table eating. He really couldn't understand how his roommate could ignore the contradiction the word bicycle was. Really this word didn't make any sense at all. His musings were interrupted when Quinn and Logan arrived fighting. Not that this was uncommon for them, but this time it seems different. It was more like watching Lola practice for a play until she was perfect at it. To Michael it didn't look like the furious and passionate fights these two normally had. They were acting rather strange. His suspicious was only confirmed when he said they acted like an old married couple. Especially the word 'couple' seemed to hit right home and Michael almost wanted to ask them what was going on here. However before he could, both of them stood up and left. They were acting weird, but whatever. Maybe he could find Lola and Zoey, they would surely share his opinion about the word bicycle. Who even came up with this word?

When Quinn and Logan entered his room looking nervous he had a feeling that he was about to find out why they acted so strange these last couple of days. Michael saw them sharing an insecure look before Quinn spoke up. Both of them asked him now what he knew without revealing anything, so he decided to play along until they finally told him. At first he laughed after they confessed they were dating because it was so unbelievable that especially these two would find together, but then he thought about it.

Their behavior of the last couple of days made sense and their expression was pleadingly, which for Logan was a first. Seeing Logan like this made him realize how important Quinn was to him. For the dating master of PCA having a long term relationship was something and it was only showing that he must really be falling for Quinn. Looking at the young scientist Michael thought about her break up with Mark. Zoey and Lola had told them how hard it had been for her and now Quinn seemed really happy all of a sudden. Now that he thought more about it Logan had been unusual nice since that time as well. They were good for each other and even to him it was obvious that they were really dating. They knew of his reputation to not keep secrets, so it made sense that they were afraid he would tell someone.

Michael hesitated for a moment. If he told them he knew now they would be worried all the time that he would tell someone, so maybe it was better to lie. Obviously it was important to them to keep their relationship a secret at this point and if it was so important to his friends it was important to him as well. This secret he could definitely keep just like he had kept Chase's. However it was better to not let them know he knew.

He had to hide a smile when Logan and Quinn sighed relieved when he told them he knew they were planning him a surprise birthday party. He thought that when he kept their secret they could at least give him a great party as gift. His performance was perfect when he left the room laughing, all those hours watching Lola practice for plays did pay off in the end.

Who would have thought that it was Michael who could keep the biggest secret at PCA. If anyone had told him that, before Quinn and Logan entered his room, he would have laughed at them, but now if made perfect sense. So he kept their secret to himself, not only because he got a surprise birthday party out of it, but mainly because he was a loyal friend.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
